Simply Aromatic
by Psychotic-Muffin
Summary: Sasuke comes to the training ground one day, and he smells different.


Title: Simply Aromatic

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: T just to be safe

Summary: Sasuke comes to the training ground one day, and he smells different.

Author's Note: Hello guys. If the idea for this fic has already been put into words, it's by pure coincidence. Please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_(Naruto's thoughts)_

_**(Sasuke's thoughts)**_

* * *

  
The Hokage's office. A place of work, seriousness, somewhere issues that plague Konoha are solved. And now, it has become a battlefield for a young blond and a blonde woman in her fifties, or something…

"What the hell is this?"

"A mission. Now do it and let me drink my sake in peace!"

"But…but…It's a D-rank one! How come the Bastard got an A-rank mission?"

"He came here first. So just stick with that one before I punch a hole in your stomach!"

Tsunade looked really angry by that time so Naruto knew better than to push it further…_Just tease her and go_….

"What?! You are such an old hag! Jeez! You'll see! I'll get here first next time! Bye Tsunade Baa-chan!" was all he said before poofing away, laughing.

* * *

So Tsunade was left with a hot head and so her office was left with a lot of holes…She needed to get her revenge. And she knew just how to do it… (Insert evil laugh here)

"Hokage-sama? You called me here?"

"Yes. Now sit down and promise me not to freak out about whatever it is I'm going to say."

"Hai."

She sighed and began to tell him what she knew…

"Okay. I know you like Naruto and you want to screw him senseless until he can't even sit up. You've had so many erotic thoughts and dreams about him. It takes you every bit of control you have just to keep yourself from pouncing him. Don't ask how I know this. Oh and by the way, I know how you can get him to bed. So, are you interested?"

By this time, Sasuke was pale with his mouth agape. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was at a loss for words.

"..."

"I said, Are you in?"

"…" Of course he was in!!!! All he could do was nod in reply.

"Great!" She stood up and retrieved a bottle from her cabinet.

"Now all you have to do is spray this on your body and make sure Naruto smells it and he'll be seduced. Then, you can screw him 24/7. Clear?"

"…"Another nod was her reply.

Bottle in hand, Sasuke made his way home. Tomorrow's training with Naruto would be in his bed…He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he failed to notice the drops of blood that leaked from his nose…(Insert perverted laugh here)

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a smirk on his face. Last nights dream was a blast! He couldn't wait until it would become a reality! He quickly got ready and before he left home, he made sure that his mask of 'emo-ness' was in place and the bottle was in his pocket. Unfortunately, the bottle wasn't in his possession. He began to panic.

"What the fuck?! Where is it? Shit shit shit!"

So began his search…

Meanwhile, in Team seven's training grounds, Naruto and Sakura were a bit worried about Sasuke's lateness. Even Kakashi was there already.

"Where's Sasuke-kun? I hope nothing bad happened to him…"

"The bastard's probably still sleeping…Che…"

"Shut up Naruto! Sasuke would never sleep in!"

"Then where is he?"

Just then, a black-haired boy made his way to the ridge and ran to join his Team.

_**My house just had to be so big…At least I finally found the bottle…Naruto, time to make you mine…**_

"Bastard! You're late!!!!" The smugness in his face was just too hard to miss.

"At least I'm not a dobe. Dobe."

"What! Why you!"

"Hey, that's enough. Sakura, you come with me. Naruto, you can spar with Sasuke."

"Sensei, why can't I spar with Sasuke-kun?!"

"Well, just 'cause! Now let's go!" Kakashi replied with a smile. Sakura just went with him, defeated once again.

* * *

"Oi dobe, wait a minute. I just have to do something."

"What is it Sasuke? Scared?"

Sasuke preferred not to reply and instead focused on the bottle in front of him. _**Time to spray it. Naruto, you're ass is mine!**_

"Let's go, Dobe!" Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

"Shut up! Bastard!" but before he could land a punch on Sasuke, he suddenly stopped. He just stood there and began to walk towards his opponent.

"Sasuke…You smell different…you smell…good…" Naruto said with half-lidded eyes and a sexy voice…_Sasuke, come here. I want you…I want you in me…_

"Bingo." By now, Sasuke was smirking, ready for his Dobe's submission. _**It worked! Naru-chan you look so fuckable right now…but we're not doing it here, we'll do it in my house. **_So, Sasuke carried him bridal style. Kakashi and Sakura saw them and followed. Naruto was busy touching Sasuke everywhere to care.

* * *

When they arrived, Sasuke kicked the door open and made his way to his room. The other two followed suit. Once the two boys reached Sasuke's room, they both lay on the bed

"Naruto…I've waited so long for this…Finally…"

"Sasuke…Please…I need you…" _I can't believe Sasuke made the first move…I'm so horny…He better start now…_

"Alright, here I go…" _** Oh yes this is Heaven! I am so going to enjoy this! **_Sasuke began to remove their clothes…and when he removed everything, Naruto suddenly froze.

"Bastard?! What the fuck! What are you doing!" _What the hell? Sasuke…Naked…Bed…_

_**Shit! I forgot! I only sprayed it on my clothes! No! I've gone too far to stop now! **_

"Naruto, I like you, a lot." And then he just kissed him. He waited to be pushed away, but instead he was greeted by an open mouth.

"I like you a lot too Sasuke…" _Finally, you made a move on me…bastard…_

_**What! Yes! This is better than I expected! We are so doing it more than once!**_

Little did they know that Kakashi and Sakura saw them. Good thing they passed out when Sasuke and Naruto were completely naked. There was also a red puddle that pooled around them.

Sasuke closed the bedroom door (Not caring about the two passed out ninja), the bottle lay forgotten on the floor…

(Insert hours and hours of sex here)

* * *

Tsunade sat on her office, smiling while drinking her sake. Naruto sat quietly in front of her.

"So…you want a vacation now do you? Well…fine…At least I got my revenge on you for calling me an old hag."

"It was **your** plan?" Naruto smiled.

"Yes. Everything was my idea. I even gave Uchiha the bottle. So, how does the pain feel?" Tsunade smiled as well.

"Actually, I feel great! You forgot about Kyuubi's helaing abilities! Oh and Sasuke's my boyfriend now. We had so much fun last night. I asked you for a vacation because we wanted to have more fun! Thanks old hag!"

Tsunade could only stare as Naruto stood up and Sasuke came in. They both poofed out together, Naruto sticking his tongue out at her.

"WHHHHAAAATTT!!!! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

By the time Tsunade was done venting out her anger, the newly repaired Hokage's office was once again, in ruins.

"That brat….He'll see…this time, I'll get the last laugh." And with that, she began to work on a new law for Konoha: The banning of Ramen. (Insert super evil laugh here)

* * *

Waaa!!!! I finished it!!! I hope you people like it! I was high on water when I wrote this….hahahaha!!!!

Review!!!!!


End file.
